Torben Nielsen
|username = Valorai#4557 |type = Player Character |status = Inactive |hero_name = N/A |age = 16 |birthday = March 3rd |gender = Male |height = 5'9" |weight = 140lbs |blood_type = A- |ethinicity = Norway |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = U.A. High School |school_year = First Year |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Density Shift |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance Torben has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. with clear pale skin only marked with light freckles on his face. His body is thin and lithe, giving away his mostly sedentary lifestyle. His hair is short and unkempt, and he allows it to reach shoulder length before getting it cut. Torben prefers wearing loose fitting clothes that don't flatter the form. Dark hoodies and trousers are enough for him, with no accessories or additional articles to speak of. Costumed Appearance Torben's costume is made of normal cloth. It lacks protective capability, but is does not limit movement much at all. The faceplate is made of a plastic-like compound that is transparent on the wearer's side, but opaque from the front. His eyes glow on the opaque side, and can be visibly seen changing position depending on where the wearer is looking. The mask is not able to take much more than few punches from a normal strength adult before beginning to crack. Personality Torben attempts to be stoic, but in actuality, he is a very feeling person. He deeply regards virtues such as loyalty and courageousness and forms deep bonds with his friends. He rarely raises his voice, always striving to remain calm and diplomatic and enjoys spending time with other people. Generally liking to take the path of least resistance, Torben is guilty of being a little lazy at times. He is confident in himself, hardworking in his studies, and aspires to go to U.A. in his ambitions to become a pro-hero. Character Background Born to a family of academics, Torben's quirk revealing itself was the worst day in his life in his parent's eyes. His mother and father viewed science and mathematics as the only thing that mattered and had a bitter grudge against those with quirks stemming from jealousy as they never had any. Torben was raised to be studious and hardworking, and the first day he phased through a wall his parents condemned him to his room, forbidding him from using his ability as they believed it would lead him away from the path they had intended. Torben decided that he had to leave, and dedicated himself to doing whatever he could to get into U.A. and follow his dreams of becoming a pro-hero. Aspects # Sedentary # Studious # Privileged Upbringing Stat Points Quirk Density Shift Torben's quirk gives him the ability to change his density, making himself either lighter or heavier. This also gives him the capability to become intangible, letting him pass through physical objects. However, while intangible he is no longer able to breathe, so he can only remain so as long as he can hold his breath. Additionally, his powers are disrupted by being electrocuted as well as exhaustion from using it for too long. When Torben becomes weightless he is not able to maneuver himself if he is not on the ground, making him subject to winds or any prior force. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive